Fluffy McFluff Cakes
by BandsAnime
Summary: I wrote this in Messenger so here you go. Fluffy ending :)


A warm, wet tongue ran down his neck before hot lips pressed into the crook of it, sucking gently. There would no doubt be a bruise there tomorrow morning, not that he minded. It seemed fitting that the man mark him as his after all this time of skirting around each other. The lingering touches and longing looks had all led up to this moment. This moment of pure passion and love.

He'd miss the sensations tomorrow. Now one might say he was cynical but he knew what this man was like. He wouldn't want a relationship because of how closely they worked together. It was a matter of professionalism. His lover of just a few minutes didn't believe in maintaining passionate emotions.

It killed him inside.

Big, warm hands cradled his thighs but slipped down to his hips. He wanted to say something but the words were stuck in his throat like always. He wanted to tell this man how much he loved him. How much he'd craved his touch like this and dreamed of this for so long. That he'd believed it'd never happen.

It was a pity anything he'd say would be written off as alcohol induced babble in the morning.

"Seidou," Houji groaned, voice husky and slurred. "You're so wonderful like this."

He knew he wouldn't be thinking that tomorrow when the regret set in and he wondered why he'd ever slept with him. Seidou knew that much. He was nothing special and he was most certainly not worth the energy. Why would Houji want to have him for even one night when he could have someone else?

This felt passionate and full of love but he knew it was one-sided at best. Houji was probably only being so slow and gentle to soften the blow. He was probably only taking pity on him so he wouldn't die a pathetic idiot who never got laid.

Warm lips pressed against his and he pressed back eagerly. He'd savour it while he could. The lips left his all too quickly and he whimpered, disappointment filling him.

Houji didn't seem to hear him as he returned to giving him hickeys all over his neck and shoulders. It was the most impressive collection of them he'd ever have and he wished they lasted longer than a week at most.

A hand wrapped around his length and he noticed the thrusts, no matter how slow, were losing their rhythm. It began to jerk the throbbing member and the lips found their way to his again. This kiss was a lot more intense than the last and he enjoyed it immensely before it ended again as pants and groans left them as they neared their climaxes. They reached them in a few more moments and the movements slowed to a stop and the pants got louder.

Seidou grimaced as Houji pulled out, feeling empty. The man laid beside him and pulled him closer after a moment, pressing his face to his neck. He could feel the smile on his face but knew it was more drunken stupor than anything.

He woke to the smell of something cooking the next morning and groaned at the pounding of his head. The smell was nice but it wasn't enough to make him want to get up and investigate. He cracked his eyes open but quickly closed them. It was far too bright.

"You awake?" Houji's voice asked.

He grunted and felt the man's weight dip onto the bed. He didn't want to open his eyes to look at him. It meant reality would come crashing down and this pleasantry would end. Houji shook him gently.

"Don't ignore me, love." His superior said.  
He grimaced. "Don't call me that if you don't mean it."  
"Why wouldn't I mean it?" The question came.

He didn't answer, cracking his eyes open to look at the man. The bastard was smiling warmly, eyes gentle and loving. He swallowed. He wasn't expecting a look like that.

"I made breakfast." He said, gesturing to the tray between them.

Breakfast indeed. It looked delicious too.

He swallowed. "Why are you being so nice? We both know you want this over as quickly as possible."  
Houji frowned. "What? No."  
"You're all about being professional. A relationship doesn't work with that." Seidou reminded him.

Houji rolled his eyes and kissed him before he could reply.

"I love you, ya idiot." His superior told him.  
"What?" He whispered.  
"I have for a while now." Houji continued. "I'm not going to lie to you and I'm not going to just sleep with you and leave you. I love you more than I have the words to say."  
His eyes widened. "I love you too."

Houji kissed him again and he felt a little lighter.


End file.
